As portable radios decrease in size, and increase in the number of available options, it becomes more difficult to supply sufficient keyboard and display functions due to size, cost, complexity, and current drain. An alternate method that could use a smaller keypad, but still control and increasing number of options would thus be desirable. A voice recognition system could accomplish this control with a minimal keypad, but it would require complicated digital signal processing circuitry that is expensive, and consumes significant amounts of current, both highly undesirable in a portable radio. Accordingly, a need exists for a voice-controlled portable radio that avoids the detriments of the prior art.